Coated fabrics are commonly used in the construction industry. These fabrics, which may also be referred to as webbed sheets, coated mats, or coated facers, generally include a fabric, a binder, and a filler. The binder generally serves to adhere the filler particles to the fabric surface.
Coated fabrics have been used as underlayment under roofing or siding, or as facers for various construction materials such as foamed insulation boards.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,678 teaches webbed mats coated with an aqueous mixture of mineral pigment, a polymer latex adhesive, and an inorganic binder. The coating yields a liquid impermeable mat that is useful as an underlayment or as a facer in a foam board laminating process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,256 teaches a coating composition for producing water-tight, vapor-permeable, and flame-retardant articles formed by applying the coating composition to a woven, knitted, or non-woven support material. The coating composition includes an aqueous dispersion of a vinyl chloride copolymer, a flame-proofing agent, a crosslinker, and a thickener. The coated textile support materials are useful in building protection such as underlayments for roof tiles or exterior walls.